<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not gay to kiss your homies by vat7k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006711">It's not gay to kiss your homies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k'>vat7k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Massive fluff, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan kisses wounds better. Silver doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not gay to kiss your homies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DIDNT PROOFREAD THIS LAWL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow, shit!" Silver exclaimed, looking down at his finger that was now bleeding. He gave a faux glare to the piece of paper he had dropped on the table and hissed angrily.</p><p>"Silver! Are you okay?" Ethan immediately lept up from his seat next to Silver to scurry over to his friend. He practically shoves Silver as he cowers over the redhead’s shoulder to look at his injury. "Here, let me see."</p><p>"What, why?" Silver questioned, hoping Ethan would ignore how stiff he suddenly was with the boy so close.</p><p>The ravenette reached forward, gripping the boy’s hand in his own. "Ethan this is stupid--" He went silent when the boy presses his lips to the wound in a soft kiss and then quickly ran off to the bathroom to retrieve a bandaid. </p><p>Silver sat there dumbfounded. Ethan, his longtime childhood crush, had kissed him. Okay so maybe it wasn't on the lips. Who cares? Silver feels like he could run a whole marathon from how excited he is. Instead, he opted to stay in his seat, slightly flushed and waiting for the other boy’s return.</p><p>Once Ethan returned he quickly wrapped the bandage around his friend’s finger and sat back down in his spot.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"A bandaid." Ethan grinned.</p><p>"No--" Silver facepalmed before continuing. "Why the fuck did you...  kiss it." His voice got quieter at the end.</p><p>"Oh shit, that? My mother just always was a firm believer in kissing things better. I guess it just rubbed off on me as well." Ethan slightly chuckled and went back to whatever he was drawing before.</p><p>Silver shrugs, looking away.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ___________ </p>
</div><p>Silver had been constantly thinking about what had happened for a week now. He had to admit it felt… nice. He never got treatment for his wounds at home, he was just ignored. Having someone kiss it better, let alone treat it for him, was a nice change of pace.</p><p>He wanted more.</p><p>There was just something about the way his childhood crush kissing his wounds made his head go fuzzy and his insides turn to liquid.</p><p>This initiated plan “Ethan smooches.” Silver decided he would “accidentally” hurt himself in various small, but not detrimental, ways in front of Ethan to get more kisses. Sure, maybe it was dumb and possibly dangerous but what else would an impulsive, love-crazed, teen do. </p><p>His first plan of action was simply pretending to trip while walking on their way home. Perhaps predictable, but easy and just convincing enough for dense Ethan.</p><p>The boy waited patiently outside of Ethan’s classroom as he finished gathering his things into his backpack. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Silver!” Ethan responded in his usual upbeat tone. “You ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ethan smiles and begins to follow the redhead out of the school. Silver internally smirked.</p><p>He decided to set his plan into motion halfway through the walk. The boy clumsily tripped over his own feet, falling onto the sidewalk hands and knees first. “Augh! Fuck!” He let out a convincing cry of pain.</p><p>“Oh shit, are you good?” The ravenette was by the redhead’s side in a second, already having a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Silver rolled up his left pantleg past his knee, so he could “check for bruising.” “Fuck, I think I hurt my knee.”</p><p>“Oh! We should take care of that right away. Is it scraped?” The genuine concern in Ethan’s voice made Silver feel only slightly guilty.</p><p>“No, I think it’s just bruised.”</p><p>“Well let’s hurry home, quick,” Ethan said before grabbing Silver’s hand in his and taking the lead back to his home. Once they were there, he grabbed a baggie, filled it with ice, and walked over to the kitchen table, instructing Silver to sit down. “Okay, this should numb the pain.” He gently kissed Silver’s knee before setting the ice on his knee. “Just hold that there.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Silver held back his smile, thinking about the smooch that was pressed to his knee. It was small but it sent a warm shiver up his spine. It made him happy.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night playing video games until Silver got tired and decided to head home. Silver went home feeling energized and happy. He always did when he was around his crush.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ___________ </p>
</div><p>Silver’s plan had gone swimmingly, he’d gotten multiple kisses; On his elbow, hand, even his cheek. His next move may prove to be risky, however. He wanted a kiss. A real kiss, on the lips.</p><p>He knew exactly how he was going to go about it. Right back to square one. Pretending to fall over. Perhaps not a wise plan but a plane nonetheless. However, things don’t always go according to plan. </p><p>At the current moment, he was hanging out with Ethan in his bedroom. </p><p>“I’ll be back.” Silver mumbled before getting up and leaving to go to the kitchen. He grabbed a small bag of chips he was having trouble opening, instead opting to use scissors. He gripped the pair of scissors in hand. He felt panic as his grip slipped and the scissors cut a small gash in the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Ethan quickly ran out of the room at the pained shout, looking fo Silver. Once he found him he shoved his front against Silver’s back, looking over his shoulder. “Silver! Are you okay?”</p><p>Silver felt his balance start to shift with Ethan pushing on his back. “Ethan stop--” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he felt them both tumble to the floor in a cluttered mess.</p><p>“Ugh…” Ethan let out a pained groan and sat up before realizing the position he was in. When he sat up he realized he was straddling Silver’s waist. His first instinct was to apologize but he interrupted his own thoughts when he made eye contact with Silver. Had he always looked this beautiful? </p><p>He couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Silver felt appalled. He couldn’t believe Ethan was really asking this. All he could do was sheepishly nod as his best friend leaned in pressed his lips softly to his. He felt his chest flutter and his insides melt into goo. Everything just felt so right.</p><p>Eventually, Ethan pulled away and smiled, catching his breath. “I think I love you.”</p><p>Silver smiled back. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>